One aspect of anti-submarine warfare involves the use of acoustic energy to locate submarines or other targets. In such a system, acoustic sensors are positioned in a body of water, such as hydrophones attached to a buoy. An acoustic projector or source then releases acoustic energy. The acoustic energy dissipates throughout the body of water in which the acoustic sensors are placed. Since the location of the sensors and the source of acoustic energy are known or can be easily determined, any submarine or other target within the body of water will absorb and reflect the acoustic energy. This disturbance in the acoustic field by the submarine or other target can be picked up by the acoustic sensors, and the position of the submarine and other information relating to the submarine can be determined. The acoustic energy can be generated by explosives, which are environmentally unfriendly, or other means such as battery powered transducers, which are either short lived or expensive and prone to failure in the harsh conditions at sea. The art would therefore benefit from an improved anti-submarine warfare acoustic detection system.